Tokusatsu EXE
by Dracul666
Summary: I love Main Characters, like Netto and Rockman. But isn't it nice sometimes to let someone-else take the lead? Well that's what this Fic is about. Not to mention a Navi that doesn't get enough stories is starring! EXE UniverseXTokusatsuXMulti! OC Forms for Rider/Sentai/Ultra and Navi.
Chapter 1: A Change and a Gift

Dracul666: an underrated part of the Rockman Franchise. The anime continued in Japan long past what we were given in America, can't say I'm not surprised really it was just to awesome for English Dub to handle. They did do somethings pretty well though, like renaming Fireman Torchman not to mention the voice they gave him I mean holy crap did it sound badass. I was always a fan of the Japanese version of EXE. I haven't read the Manga yet but I am gonna get to it. EXE was always my favorite Rockman but I grew up with that one so that plays a big part. I loved Megaman but when I discovered Rockman, oh man I just fell in love all over again. I only wish I had more of the Battle Network this with Kamen Rider and you have a series I grew up with and one I only discovered a few years ago. How I didn't do this sooner I have no idea, but I think I'm gonna spice it up with some more Tokusatsu and a few other franchises. This means I got Non-Canon plot for you and I'm gonna do my best. **I do not own anything I put in this story unless I orignally came up with it.**

* * *

"Dracul! Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" called a woman with an English accent, these words echoed up the stairs to the room of 'Dracul'. The room was dark with no light other then a few dim candles and a thin ray shooting through the curtains, a figure on the bed rolled out and landed painfully on the floor. Getting up from their place on the ground they slowly dragged their feet to the closet, not even bothering to turn on the light or open the curtains. Opening the double door to their closet, they began to take out their outfit for the day and proceed to take it to the adjoining bathroom. A morning shower and a quick drying off later they walked out half clothed and finally turned the light on. The figure was a young man, but he definitely wasn't human.

He was 6'0" and pale, he had messy mid-length brown hair that ended after his ears with a single blond bang. Atop his head were a pair of black fox ears with crimson tips, and he also had a matching tail. His eyes were intimidating or they would be if they weren't half lidded at the moment, they were crimson orbs with slit centers floating in pitch black pools. Lastly his right arm appeared demonic, which if one looked closely at his hand they would see that it was striped in a horizontal row. Black scales covered his right shoulder and they traveled down his arm. There was a good sized gap in middle along with a dull spike-like growth from his elbow that continued backwards so that it would stick out when he bends his arm. The entire arm looked like a gauntlet and the parts that were not covered softly glowed a dark crimson, this was definitely the weirdest thing about him. He had decent sense of style. He pulled on a crimson turtleneck and a azure leather jacket with emerald lines going down the arms. This was worn with violet jeans and black combat boots, this was Dracul. It all went together nicely despite his odd appearance, he wasn't the only person to be born like this. Granted others who also weren't human didn't look exactly like him, hell some could make themselves look normal. The point was he was not the only non-human, while not rare they were still considered uncommon. Dracul blew out the candles and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"There you are, I just finished on breakfast" Dracul heard. This was said by a pale but attractive woman who stood before him and had a warming smile. Her hair was an almost platinum blonde color, cut into a flare cut and had red eyes with subtle black rings. She had fairly broad shoulders yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure. She wore a blue blouse, a long red skirt with black stockings and white heels. Her name was Seras Victoria Hellsing and she was Dracul's mother.

" _Ohayou_ (Good Morning 'Informal') _Kaa-San_ (Mom), has _Tou-San_ (Dad) come home yet?" Dracul managed to yawn out as he sat down to a plate of french-toast and bacon.

"No, your Father is still on that trip of his. He has hinted that he has something for you though" she told him but only got a yawn in return. Sighing Seras shook her head "18 years old and your still terrible in the morning. My little Baby-Bat when are you gonna be a morning person? I used to be like you, but I was able to get over it. Then again being married to your Father, you kinda have to be a morning person" she playfully scolded.

"I know. I just can't seem to function right unless I have somekind of boost, I don't like doing that though. I don't think I should have coffee, tea is more of a relaxant for me and I don't like drinking soda before atleast noon. Nights are just more my thing. I don't know...maybe my beds to soft?" he explained.

"I know sweetie. But I'm sure your'll atleast learn to manage it someday, now finish your breakfast. I have to get to work and I don't want you late for school" Seras told him trying to offer some comfort as she put on a white labcoat for her job at SciLabs. Nodding Dracul put his plate, slung his backpack on and sat by the door. He took out a pair of detachable roller blades, taking the twin lines of wheels he slid and locked them into slots on the bottom of his boots. Waving to his mother Dracul pushed off the doorframe and rolled down his yard's brick walkway. As he approached the end he gripped the top of their mail box and used it to turn himself right so he could continue rolling down the sidewalk. This was one of the main reasons he wore skates. As long as Dracul was on any sort of incline or had something to push off even alittle he didn't have to do anything, it worked well with his lack of morning energy. Making his way into the city he noticed he was about to pass by a bakery. Remembering he had something to do he stopped inside and bought a bag of Cream Puffs, after which he continued on his way. Continuing down the street he then stopped infront of a small black and purple antique/occult shop with a skull themed sign that read ' _Kuro Yuki_ (Black Snow)', he went inside.

* * *

" _Ohayou_ how are-oh Dracul what brings you here so early?" asked the stoic voice of a young woman. She was 5'10" and slightly less pale then Dracul and had pupiless black-ish gray eyes. Her hair was teal and ran down her back alittle while on the sides it was in two long braids that went past her shoulders and had golden metal hoops braided into the ends. Her outfit started with a dome-like hat that covered her head with a few bangs peeking out, it was black and had a large purple stripe down the middle with a black and white skull-like symbol on the front. She wore a dress that seemed to be a mix between a hourglass and hoop dress and ended just above her knees. It was mostly black but was purple on her upper chest and around her neck and the bottom of her skirt all the way around in a crown pattern. She also had white stitching down the outer side of her arms, a black belt with the same skull symbol as the buckle and three large orange X stitches down the sides of her dress stopping just above the crown pattern. On her legs she wore crimson stockings and purple leather calf-high boots.

"Miyu-San" he greeted placing the bag on the counter. "I brought you these. I wanted to thank you for that great discount you gave me on all those different types of candles I bought for _Kaa-San's_ birthday last week" he told her giving a small bow.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. You and your mother are two of my best customers, you two really like candles" she said waving him.

"Indeed, we just prefer it over other forms of light. I have to go but I just figured I'd get these for you on the way to school" he said making his way to the door.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ (Thank You 'Formal')" she thanked with a wave.

* * *

Dracul was now more than halfway to school when he came across someone-else he knew. He was a tall man with messy brown hair and rimless square glasses. He dressed in a white office shirt with a red tie, his shirt was tucked into blue slacks with black belt and lastly he wore socks with sandals. Catching up Dracul called out to him "Yamitaro-San".

"Ah Dracul-Kun, on your way to school I see" Yamitaro greeted.

" _Hai_ (Yes) and I see your on the way to open the shop" he responded

"Yep! I thought I'd get a head start today. Never a bad day to enjoy Battle Chips!" the shop-owner exclaimed. An almost invisible smile crept onto Dracul's face at the comment.

"Yes, and I must admit I at times find myself envious of your position of owning and running your own Battle Chip store. You get to collect and admire so many Chips, both common and rare. You get to meet so many unique people and NetNavis. You travel the world looking for Chips and inturn meet even more people and NetNavis time and time again. It certainly is something people would never expect from a job like that" Dracul confessed as he slowly slid alongside his friend.

Yamitaro chuckled at the teens view. "I can see that, remember when we first met? You would just come around the store and browse. You never bought anything, all you did would hang around. I thought maybe you were stealing or spying for a competitor. When I confronted you about it you told me you were looking for what to get when you finally got a NetNavi"

"Yes. I was looking for a unique NetNavi like those of the people around me, I still search for the one I know I can call _Aibou_ (Partner). Sure I could ask _Kaa-San_ to make or get me one at SciLabs. But she has always been known to spoil me. It would probably be end up being incredibly OP. I want a Navi I can bond with, battle and grow stronger with. I feel that a Navi like that, can't just be specifically be tailored for me. They have to be found and met...and I know that day will come, I don't know when but it will come nonetheless" Dracul finished his little speech.

"Have I or anyone-else ever told you that you have way with words?' he asked with a smile.

"My _Sensei_ (Teacher) in Literature class" the teen answered which earned him a laugh. "Well I better get to school before homeroom starts. Mind giving me boost?" he asked with Yamitaro nodding. He grabbed Dracul's arm and whipped him forward down the sidewalk.

* * *

" _Aah Mou_ (A phrase one uses when exhausted about something or to complain like 'Come On' or 'Really?') Dracul-Kun! I mean really, can you not be late or just barely make on time once before we graduate? You've been doing this for years. It's not good habit to have in the real world, you need to be prepared for the future!" this scolding was the courtesy of a young women following Dracul down the hallway. She was 5'8" with brown eyes and maroon hair that stopped just above her shoulders with a large button with a heart symbol in it. Her top consisted of a turquoise long sleeve shirt under a sleeveless turtleneck blue vest that had a black line down the middle. Lastly she wore a pink skirt and black thigh-high stockings with ruby red shoes.

"Meiru is right Dracul-San. Seras-Sama is a great woman, but you can't rely on her forever" the agreeing statement came from a girl who sounded younger than the other 2 and had the height to match. She looked to be 12 years old light brown eyes and had long blond hair put into two low-braided pigtails that went down her back. Her outfit was simply a red dress with a pink collar, a single gold button and a white diamond patter on a wide brimmed skirt. She also wore white and pink socks with red shoes.

"I know this Yaito-Ojou(Used to refer to women of high social standing). But getting out of bed itself takes great effort, it just isn't easy for me. And before you two say anything, yes I know I'm not supposed to have my blades on in school. I just want get to class, see how long I can stay awake and then pass out for however long my body needs...just like everyday" Dracul told them as he rolled into class and took his place in the back of the room. The girls just stood in the doorway and watched him isolate himself like usual.

"He's never gonna change is he Yai-Chan?" Meiru asked pouting at their friends behavior.

"I don't know, but it's got him this far. Kinda makes you wonder if that's really a bad thing" Yaito wonder aloud as the took their seats.

* * *

"Well I'll see you girls tomorrow" Dracul said as he slid his wheels on.

"Really? I was hoping we could hang out. Yai-Chan wanted to go visit your Mom at SciLabs, you know how big a fan of hers she is" Meiru said with Yaito behind her giving a hopeful look.

"Sorry but _Tou-San_ is supposed to be home any day now and I want to be there to greet him. _Kaa-San_ thinks he has something for me, I promise I'll make it up to you two" he told them as he skated away.

"What do you think his Dad got him?" asked Yaito alittle bummed she didn't get to visit one of the few people she looked up to.

"His Dad travels alot so it could be anything really" was her friends response.

* * *

Dracul took of his blades off as he walked in the door. " _Kaa-San. Kaa-San!_ Where is she? She should be home by now. Wait, what's that on the fridge?" he went up and plucked a note off the freezer door and read aloud.

 **"Hello my Baby-Bat, I hope you had a good day at school. I stopped home during lunch to see if your Father had come home yet. He's still out for work, but he did mail something home for you. I already set it up in your room and I just know your gonna love it. P.S. It also had a note saying he would be home by the end of the week. I love you my Baby-Bat"**

"Gift? What could he have gotten that he mailed it instead of waitting to give it to me when he got home?" walking up to his room he opened the door and froze at what he saw. Sitting on his computer table was a crimson PET Dock and hooked up to it was no normal PET. It was the Progress PET, the latest model. The Progress PET was designed to be held horizontally, much like a modern day handheld Gaming Systems. This was known to be the first model to be completely wireless. On the right side of the device was a round retractable cover which concealed a jack-in port and a slot for Battle Chips. Touching the Navi Crest to the left of this would bring up a holographic touch screen which will allow the user to drag-and-drop Battle Chips to their Navi, but he didn't think he would be using that feature. In the center of the PET was a green colored screen and to the left were two buttons, a directional pad and an LED. This model was pitch black and had orange highlights on the edges. The Navi Crest appeared to resemble the _f_ symbol in Music Dynamics but had a white slash running through it from the bottom right to the top left...almost like a scar. Just then the screen flashed on and it's Navi was revealed.

 _ **"So your his son huh? Not really what I expected, but me and him had a deal so I'll give this a shot"**_ The Navi was male and had a human figure. He had a black bodysuit the clung to him like skin, but most Navi's had that so it wasn't that strange. He had an on complexion with it being pale purple on both sides of his face but stopped at the middle of his eyes, this showed that the inner-half his cheeks and everything between his eyes was a healthy tan. His eyes were emphasized by this as they were crimson and an oval almost slit shape making him have a snake-like appearance, it was fitting seeing as he had a Cobra theme helmet. But his cobra-like helmet had been altered to give it less of a hooded appearance. The 'Fins' which were black like the rest of his helmet but the insides was orange had been mostly straightened out and split off at the bottom to show off a second pair of smaller 'Fins'. On the sides of his helmet he had attachments over his ears which resembled his Navi Crest except the insides were a solid sky blue. Lastly in the middle of his helmet was a a blue cross-like gem with the vertical points being twice as long as the horizontal spikes. Golden disk-like shoulder pads, and ankle braces with points that ended halfway to his knees also adorned his body as well. His lower arms were thicker than the rest of his arms and had thick golden rings at the top near his elbows with golden blades extending from them towards his wrists and white gloved hands. Last of all he had pale purple zigzagged lines running from his Navi Mark to his limbs. Overall he had a very menacing appearance.

"Who are you?" Dracul asked admittedly alittle intimidated by the Navi.

 _ **"Me? I'm Forte, and if things go the way your Dad thinks they will...your new NetNavi"**_ the now named Forte responded.

" _My?_ NetNavi?" he said his voice a whisper.

 _ **"Yes, YOUR NetNavi. I met your Dad awhile back, him and that Navi of his were always a great challenge. Then he started talking about how you need a NetNavi, I got bored and left. Then those 2 just kept hunting me down and try'd to get me to atleast consider it...I said no. After that they decided that I wasn't worth it and that got me pissed off. In the end it was agreed that we would settle it with one last fight and if I lost I would atleast have to give this a fair go...and here we are"**_ Forte explained to which Dracul sweatdropped.

"That does sound exactly like something he would do. I apologize for this Forte-Sama, I had no idea he was doing this and I am sorry for the annoyances he put you through" he apologized with a bow of his head.

 _ **"Sama? What's with the high formality?"**_

" _Kaa-San_ raised me to be polite and have proper manners. When I meet someone for the first time I say San, the more they are to be respected the more formal the honorific I use is. I hold _Tou-San_ as one of the people I respect the most in life and if he went to such lengths for me then I must show the proper respect. Unless you do something to lose my respect or you think we become casual enough that it is no longer needed then I will continue to refer to you as Sama" Dracul told the Navi.

 _ **"Heh heh heh! I ain't one for formality but I know a thing or two about respect and honor, something your Father and that Navi Oshu have plenty of. Now know that since we just met I don't respect you and because of this whole situation I don't like you. You want either of those things to change then your gonna have to earn it, and to be honest...your not off to bad a start"**_ Forte told him.

"I will try my best. Now, _Kaa-San_ isn't back from work yet and _Tou-San_ won't be home until the end of the week. Forte-Sama, is their anything you wish to know or anything you wish to do?" the teen asked.

Thinking on it Forte answered. _**"I know your still in school and that you've never had a NetNavi before. What exactly do you do when you have free time?"**_

"Well after homework I typically read, surf the web, go to the local Battle Chip store. I just got a new Game Station that's NetNavi compatible and I have games on it but I haven't even played any of them yet, lately I've been doing something-else. _Kaa-San_ told me of somekind of upcoming event where people will send in Battle Chips designs and I've been working on my own entries. I don't really care if I win but I figured I'd do it anyway since she took the time to let me know about it" he informed.

 _ **"Upcoming? How'ed you learn about it if it hasn't been announced yet?"**_

" _Tou-San_ didn't tell you? _Kaa-San_ works at SciLabs" said Dracul not noticing interest briefly flashing in Forte's eyes.

 _ **"Really now? Well isn't that interesting, must never be boring with a job like that"**_ he thought aloud.

"Not as much as you would think. You'd be surprised how often she complains about nothing exciting happening. I do ask she doesn't use her connections to do anything special for me. She always spoiled me as a child, still does now but I just don't want to be treated differently because of her position or use it to my own advantage" Dracul confessed.

 _ **"You want to grow and be judged by who and what you are and not where you come from, yet at the same-time you don't want your origins to be forgotten or ignored. Wanting to prove to others that you have a strength that is all your own. I was on my own surviving on the net for a longtime so I know what that's like...and I can respect that kid"**_ and Forte meant it, he went through some serious shit on the net so he knew that taking on obstacles for something like that wasn't as easy as most think. It takes serious work and you can't back-down once. And if you get knocked down you sure as hell better pull yourself first chance you get, otherwise your done and you only get the one chance. _**"Anyway I say let's get some Battle Chips, see what the learning curves gonna be on the whole partner thing and then we come back here a take a look at these designs of yours"**_

"That sounds like a fine idea. Maybe by the time we get back _Kaa-San_ will be home"

 _ **"Yeah, all she did was the set I never actually woke up and met her. To be honest after meeting your Dad and getting a feel for you, I'm kinda interested to see what your Mom is like"**_

"Well let us be on our way then"

* * *

"Dracul-Kun what brings you here? You usually don't come here so soon after school" Yamitaro said as he saw the new NetOp walk through the door.

"Yamitaro-San you are correct but today is a day of change. _Tou-San's_ latest trip appeared to be a hunt and his efforts have taken form of a NetNavi of my very own" Dracul explained which earned him a smile from his friend.

 _ **"Really? You had to go with somekind metaphor instead of saying 'I have a NetNavi now', do you do this often?"**_ Forte asked as Dracul took his PET out and a holographic screen which showed Forte standing in front of a green data background with various data and stats just like that of the regular screens Navis are on in their PET's.

"Yeah Dracul-Kun has a way with words. So what can I get you the 2 of you today?"

"Well we have no idea how well we work together, so I'm thinking a standard Chip Folder to start things off and see where we go from their" he said looking to Forte for his thoughts.

 _ **"Sounds good to me, make it so"**_

"You got it. 1 standard folder coming up!" Yamitaro said going into the back. Then the bell on the door rang and Dracul turned and saw who it was. He was a young man with messy brown hair and hazel eyes almost always fixed in a stoic expression or a scowl. The teens attire consisted of an open black and red longcoat with silver buttons on the chest over a maroon button up shirt paired with a closed dark gray silk vest. He also had black and gray pinstripe pants with black dress shoes that had red laces.

"Dracul. So you finally have a NetNavi, I've been waiting for this day" he said as he approached Dracul. Forte's screen appeared once more and took in the newcomer.

 ** _"Who's this guy, he knows you. You know him?"_**

"Kumon Kaito. A well know local NetBattler and the best one at our school, rarely seen without his Second In-Command Zack. Kaito-San is know for his beliefs and values in strength, he is ruthless in battle and holds back if only test properly gauge his opponents" Dracul answered.

"Correct. Most would be surprised by your knowledge considering how often you're asleep in school. I must say your NetNavi looks surprisingly formidable" said Kaito which earned him a glare.

 _ **"S**_ ** _urprisingly formidable? You wanna say that again or are we gonna have to go to the NetBattle Field I saw over in the corner area of the store?"_** Forte asked insulted.

Kaito chuckled "Your Navi has spirit Dracul, for your sake I hope he can back it up" Dracul allowed a smirk onto his features which earned him a confused look from Kaito.

"Oh believe me he can. Tou-San literally hunted Forte-Sama and battled him to get him to consider being my NetNavi. I think that in itself prove this" he said trying not to have a bragging tone, but he couldn't help himself really. He looked up to his parents to a degree that he couldn't even describe, he felt honored that his Father put in so much effort to find him a Navi he could call _Aibou_.

"Your right, that is indeed impressive. Your Father is a amazing NetBattler and for a SoloNavi to hold his own and make your Father hunt him down is quite the feat" Kaito said honestly impressed which also wasn't something easy to do. Yamitaro then came out and gave Dracul his folder which he paid for. "Very well we shall battle. Higsby-San, we're using your NetBattle Field" he informed.

"Go for it. I got to go set-up some order shipments so you can just let yourselves out when your done. Good luck Dracul-Kun, Kaito's got way more experience than you" the store owner told them.

The 2 NetOps went over to the NetBattle Field which was a large terminal in the shape of a arena with a glass dome and it also had 4 Ports for NetBattlers. Going to opposite Ports they prepared to upload their Navis. Kaito took out a red and silver Progress PET. Kaito spun it in his right hand while Dracul tossed his in the air where it flipped several times. They then both pointed their PETs at the Ports where an inferred beam shot out and uploaded their NetNavis.

 **" _Puragu-In!_ (Plug-In) _Forute!_ (Forte)/Baron! _Toransumisshon!_ (Transmission)"**

* * *

Forte had arrived in the Battle Field and found it was large arena with the floor resembled a giant microchip. _**"Huh, doesn't look that different from if I was fighting on the Net. Only green with light green lines, the Net's sky blue with silver lines and the UnderNet is red, black and purple with yellow lines.**_ he looked around and spotted his opponent. They were a human figure whose body seemed to be made of or atleast was 100% Armored. Their head was red with a silver visor with 4 slits over the eyes with them getting shorter was they went down and the visor wrapped all around their head and extended around their chin to frame the red mouth-plate, in the middle of their forehead was a blue elongated hexagon. The top of their head with 5 ridges with the middle one being the largest. Their arms were red and had silver vambraces. Their entire torso was covered in silver Scale-Mail which extended half-way down their thighs before turning into a solid metal greave-like parttern down his red legs. His Navi Crest was in the middle their chest. The Crest was a golden medieval shield with the inside being red, on the shield was their visor with vine patterns above and below all in gold. _**"So what's with the theme? Are you supposed to be a Knight or something?"**_ he asked.

 _ **"IT'S BARON!"**_ they yelled their voice telling Forte they were male. Clearly judging by their tone this wasn't the first time he got a comment like this. _**"So you have fought Oshu-Dono. This will prove most interesting"**_ Baron said bracing himself for a good fight.

 _ **"Dono huh? That's Honorific that holds alot of respect. Can't say I blame you, he's one hell of a Navi. Best challenge I've ever had. So...what do ya say we see how you match**_ **up?"** Forte challenged cracking his knuckles and neck, and with those words said Forte and Baron charged. Baron threw a punch which Forte caught, who then caught it and then proceeded to knee the red Navi in the gut. Forte then swung a right haymaker and nailed Baron in the face, Baron responded in kind by managing to elbow Forte in the face. They jumped away from eachother and land a fair distance away. _**"Looks like you weren't wrong, this is going to be interesting...your still no Oshu though"**_ this seemed to strike a cord with Baron as his the vambrace on his right arm glowed and morphed into a jousting lance.

 _ **"Cavalry Charge!"**_ the lance shined with light as he ran towards Forte with his arm outstretched with a cone of energy surrounded him. Forte chose to meet the attack head on with one of his own.

His right fist glowed yellow as he reared it back. Throwing it out he met Baron's charge and their energies clashed _**"**_ ** _Earth Breaker!" _** the resulting struggle caused an exposition of data squares. As the dust cleared their NetOps could see Forte's fist had lost it's charge and the front half of Baron's lance was destroyed.

 ** _"Batoru Chippu!(Battle Chip) Musō Seibā!(Unrivaled Saber) Surotto-In!(Slot-In)"_**

After Kaito called out and inserted the Battle Chip into his PET a weapon appeared above Baron before dropping into his hands. The Musou Saber was a black Katana-like sword with the middle portion of the blade being yellow, on the handle was a silver gun trigger with a guard. Just below the blade their was an indent that resembled a padlock, below that on the front their was a square gun barrel while on the back their was a yellow pullable tab. Forte seeing this decided to test the Battle Chip, jumping into the air he showcased his ability of flight and hung there. He reared back his left hand and in his hand a shining yellow sphere was formed _**"Shooting Star!"**_ he launched the attack with great force. Baron block the projectile and after a short clash he redirected the blast to the right causing it to explode off in the distance, and this time Dracul chose to use a Battle Chip...two in fact.

 ** _"Batoru Chippu! Barukan!(Vulcan) Daburu!(Double) Surotto-In!"_**

Both of Forte's hands shifted into tripled Gatling Guns. Grinning at his NetOps choice he took aim and unleashed a hail of bullets. Baron blocked the shots the best he could but after awhile he was forced to break off into a run. Pulling the tab on his weapon he opened fire a he circled Forte, after firing 4 shot he had to pull the tab once more to reload. Baron switched his sword to one hand before morphing the other into another lance and he used it to shoot a cone of energy. **_"Spear Victory!" _** failing to shoot down the projectile Forte crossed his arms and took the hit, jumping through the air and into the smoke Baron slashed Forte who once again took the hit...however. As Baron was falling back to the ground, a grin had spread across Forte's face.

 ** _"Batoru Chippu! Bomb! Toripuru!(Triple) Surotto-In!"_**

A small bomb had appeared in both his hands, they were dark blue spheres with light blue rings in the middle. Twisting himself in the air Forte tossed both bombs at the red Navi, then a third constructed in his hand. Rearing his arm back the bomb began to gain a yellow hue **_"Shooting Bomber"_** he called as he threw the glowing bomb. The first 2 had knocked Baron to the ground and the last explosive sent him flying back. Forte landed and chased after his foe as he skid across the ground, after finally stopping Forte grabbed him by the neck a charge another Earth Breaker.

 _ **"Forte-Sama!**_ ** _Yameru!(Stop)"_**

Forte just short of Baron's visor as he heard Dracul call out to him. Forte dropped his opponent and felt himself being Plugged Out.

* * *

"I apologize for what Forte-Sama had almost done Kaito-San" Dracul apologized with a bow of his head.

Kaito scoffed and waved it off. "Don't apologize Dracul, this was the point of the battle in the first place remember? Besides I only used one Battle Chip. I underestimated him despite what you told me, so it's partially my fault as well. I will not that mistake the next time we do battle. I'll see you around Dracul" he told him as they made their way out of the store.

As they went their separate ways Dracul pulled out his PET. "Forte-Sama what happened back there? Why did you try to Delete Baron-San" he asked worried.

 _ **"Yeah...about that. Look, when I was out in the Net every fight was Delete or be Deleted. That's not exactly something you can just turn off"**_ Forte explained.

"I see your point. This is a very sudden adjustment for you. We best get before Kaa-San get's worried"

* * *

"Tadaima!(I'm Home)" Dracul called as he walked in the door.

"Welcome home sweetie! Are you and your NetNavi getting along? I'm sorry I couldn't meet him earlier. So how are things now?" Seras asked pulling him into a hug.

"I am fine Kaa-San. Forte-Sama and I are getting along nicely, we went to Yamitaro-San's shop today and got some Battle Chips and ran into Kaito-San. We had a short NetBattle and won, but he wasn't really trying" he getting a squee from his Mother, her Baby-Bat won his first NetBattle.

"Oh my little Baby-Bat, I'm so proud of you!" she gushed ignoring the chuckling coming from her son's PET.

 _ **"Baby-Bat? Oh sweet UnderNet that's hilarious. And here I thought I might not like her seeing as she hugged you as soon as you walked in, seemed kinda clingy"**_ Forte said as his screen appeared over Dracul's shoulder.

"So your Forte? Well I hope you 2 get along and take care of each-other. Otherwise me and Kivat-Bat the 2nd are hunt you down" she threatened as she pulled out a blood red PET with black highlights. Appearing on a screen was her Navi, and their figure appeared to be that of a humanoid bat. Their head was black with a green upside-down triangle gem and glowing yellow eyes, and also blood red ears with the insides being black also with golden thorn patterns. They also had a crimson muzzle complete with a pair of gray steel colored fangs. Their body was black and also had golden thorn patterns criss-crossing it in seemingly random ways. Their arms and legs were crimson with green lines with the upper portions of their limbs were cover in fur while the lower parts appeared armored with talons the same gray steel as their fangs. They had large wings that looked to be foldable and almost mechanical. The top rims were rounded and black with gold thorns and the bottoms being jagged with the insides being crimson with a membrane-like look. Lastly the Navi Mark, it was a glowing red pentagram surrounded by runes.

 _ **"If you do not wish to face**_ ** _extinction, then you best heed my lady's words. Protect Dracul-Sama or you shall be deleted...and it will not be quick"_** they to threatened clearly male due to the fact he may just have the deepest voice Forte had ever heard.

Despite the fact the 2 of them just flat-out told Forte they would have no problem killing him, he couldn't help it as a large grin came to his face. _**"It's official, I love your family. Your Dad fights, your a quick learner and your Mom has no problem tossing death threats at me and I'm willing to bet at others just as**_ ** _easily. I doubt you people will ever bore me"_** Forte stated.

"Well I'm glad to see we could come to an understanding. Now the both of you head upstairs and relax, Dinner will be ready in a few hours" Seras said as she shooed them away.

* * *

"What should we do now Forte-Sama?" Dracul asked as he docked Forte.

 _ **"Well we have a few hours to burn. How about we try that Navi compatible Game Station you were talking about?"**_ he suggested. Dracul nodded and set it up at his TV. Docking Forte in the console and it booted up. _**"So what do ya got? Huh, well that looks interesting"**_ he said as he walked up to a floating severed hand with rusted and bloody metal letters that spelled out 'Dead Space'.

"All I know is that it is a Survival Horror game and is a mature rated game" Dracul responded.

 _ **"Survival Horror, mature and most likely bloody and violent...let's fucking do this!"**_

* * *

Seras hummed a song to herself while Kivat-Bat the 2nd was bellowing with laughter, the reason being they could hear twin sets of screams coming from upstairs. Something the new Duo were unaware of was that NetNavi powers and Battle Chips were disabled when they were Plugged-In into almost all games. "Knowing Dracul their probably playing a Horror Game, it's kinda nice isn't it?. He used to be much more responsive and now you have trouble telling when or if he feels something, now listen to him. I mean yeah it's screaming, but atleast it's something. Things are looking up for my little Baby-Bat, wouldn't you agree Ki-2?" she asked.

 _ **"Indeed it is M'lady. Also may I say it is most amusing. I am not yet certain of this Forte, but Dracul-Sama seems to be more than willing to give him a chance. He is already speaking of him in such a respected manner, that in it'self speaks volumes. So until he gives me a reason, I shall not Delete him"**_ Kivat said enjoying Forte's screams.

"Make sure it's a damn good reason Ki-2. You know how long he's been looking for a Navi, this is good for him and-" Seras was then interrupted by more shrieks of terror. "Maybe I should tell them to tone down the screaming?" she wondered.

 _ **"You could get it soundproofed instead. He is reaching that age"**_ instead of hearing and laughing at Seras's usual motherly rants of how she doesn't want her little 'Baby-Bat' to grow up, he heard none. To Kivat's shock she had adopted a look of consideration.

"I do want Grandchildren...but who would he be with? Their are plenty of nice girls around, but who would be right for him?" her Navi sweatdropped at her train of thought. This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

* * *

"Yai-Chan, did you see Dracul-Kun on your way here. It's been awhile since the last time he was actually late...I'm worried" Meiru asked glancing to the door every few minutes.

"No Meiru I didn't, and your right this is a tad strange but-" before she could finish her thought they notice that Dracul had just walked in and were shocked at what they saw. "Is that?"

"It is Yai-Chan" they saw Dracul walk past them to his seat as he offered a wave proudly displaying his PET. Making it to his seat he Docked Forte into his desk to be uploaded to the school server where the student's NetNavi gathered while their NetOps were in class.

* * *

All the Navis were hanging out as usual, but then they heard the tell-tale sound of a Navi Plugging-In. Not seeing anyone they knew absent whisper began to spread wondering who it could be. As he finished forming Forte looked around and notice them all staring. His trademark feral grin making it's way on to face Forte only said one thing. _**"So...what do you all do kill time around here? Because unless it's fighting, then odds are I'm gonna be pretty damn bored"**_

* * *

Dracul666: I love my writing streak. Well do bad it's gonna take hit.

Forte: Why?

Dracul666: I just got my first job!

Forte: Congrats. So how big of a hit is this gonna take?

Dracul666: I have no fucking idea it's only been 2 days so my hours are still being worked out. Well anyway I gotta use what time I have to keep writing so I'm just gonna end this here.


End file.
